halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penn
Penn & Teller: New(kd) Vegas (or Penn and Teller: New(kd) Vegas 3D) was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 22. The house was based on the personality of magicians Penn and Teller. It was located in Sprung Tent 2. History and Location On August 3rd 2012, Universal announced that the Halloween Horror Nights design team was collaborating with Penn and Teller to create a new 3-D house for that year's event. The 3-D would be based on the comedy duo and would be located in Las Vegas after a nuclear explosion. It would be the comedy house that year. In 2006, Universal built two hurricane-proof tents behind the World Expo area of the park specifically for holding Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses. This house would be located in the northernmost one (called Sprung Tent 2). Another 3-D house would be featured at the event the following year with Afterlife: Death's Vengeance. Description During an attempt at an enhanced version of one of their tricks, world-renowned magicians Penn & Teller accidentally nuke the city of Las Vegas, Nevada. But don’t worry, it’s nothing a fresh coat of new paint and a few truckloads of BS can’t fix. Come on down to New Vegas, where all that glitters isn’t gold, and in fact probably has fatal levels of radioactivity. Story (according to the queue video) The story behind Penn and Teller New(kd) Vegas is that: in an attempt to enhance one of their signature magic tricks where the duo catch a bullet with their teeth, they decided to ditch their revolvers and instead settle for intercontinental ballistic missiles. Unfortunately, this souped up trick goes horribly wrong and in turn the city of Las Vegas is irradiated as a result of this botch. Penn and Teller however were able to salvage what was left of the once thriving casino city and has placed it under "radiation containment tents". Experience After guests receive and put on their "radiation shields" (which are ChromaDepth 3-D Glasses which make some bright colors stand out) along with seeing a "radiation suit technician" vomiting, the house begins in a radiation-free room. Prior to entering the casino area, guests could push a red button which could cause the "purification system" to activate and blast guests with a jet of air. Upon entering the casino, the guests would meet up with the irradiated casino dealer, as well as the three-breasted showgirl from the queue video. Following the casino area, guests will enter a "honeymoon suite" which uses a portion of Marvin Gaye's Let's Get it On as background music. the suite also serves as another guest-interactive zone since pulling on the first rope on the left would trigger the heart shaped bed to shake. Occasionally, a mutated french maid would stand there and scare the guests. After leaving the room, a fused together bride and groom attack guests. The 3rd room is a re-creation of Penn and Teller's backstage room in the hotel that they perform in. On the left there is a magician's assistant whose severed from the torso, while a mutated half dove half magician pops up next to the radioactively altered doves. This room uses a portion of Prince's 1984 hit, "When Doves Cry", in which Penn jokingly asks Prince if he has ever heard a dove cry, which leads to Penn mimicking a dying dove who both cries and has a hacking cough. The 4th room is an electrical light maze in which a scareactor who is dressed up in lights pops up to scare guests. To make the camouflage more effective with the scareactor, his lights are mixed up with the room's ever changing lights. The 5th room is a slot machine room where at first everything seems in working order, until the lights go crazy (while the background music abruptly switches from Elvis Presley's "Viva Las Vegas" to a sudden metal guitar riff), and scareactors dressed up as roman guards (in reference to the Caesar's Palace Resort and Casino) and Cleopatra (in reference to the Luxor Hotel and Casino) scare guests during the confusion. The 6th room is the Wedding Chapel where guests get scared by Siegfried, who spontaneously shouts "Sarmoti" (an acronym for "Siegfried And Roy: Masters Of The Impossible), Roy, who pops out to scare guests with a tiger attacking him (a reference to an incident in which a tiger attacked Roy Horn) and a Minister Elvis with trusty bible, who scares guests as they leave the room. The first part of the 7th room is the buffet area where guests are not only confronted by a mutated cook, but they also are the targets of vibrating floors, jet blasts, and blasts of mist, while the second part features a control panel with various buttons (some which are lit up), which guests can push to trigger the buffet effects. The final room features Penn and Teller on a television monitor congratulating the guests for making it through, but not before getting ambushed by 2 mutant clowns (in reference to Circus Circus Hotel and Casino). Trivia * The slot machines in the slot machine room are actually pachislot machines which are popular in japan, and one of the machines is themed after the Lupin the Third anime/manga series and its front plate feature characters from the anime such as Lupin, and Goemon Ishikawa. * One of the torturing devices from the Town Square of Tortured Souls appeared in this haunted house. * Penn and Teller also appeared in person in the house on select nights. Scareactors *Three Breasted Showgirl *Suffocating Hazmat Officer *Dove-gician (Half Man / Half Dove) *Dove-gician's Assistant (Backstage / Cut in Half) *Light Room Lights (x2) *Cleopatra *Bride and Groom *Elvis Presley *Roman Soldiers (x2) *Buffet Chef *French Maid *Siegfried and Roy *Clowns (Male and Female) *The Dealer Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:3-D Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Sprung Tent 2 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses